It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Transcript
This is the transcript for It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Transcript (Shot transition to the Song:Wake Up Jeff! a scene where The Wiggles & friends are waking Jeff up at the beach when Captain Feathersword inside of the S.S. Feathersword) Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness! It must be Jeff! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Guitar solo for an instrumental break while Jeff's snoring) Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Jeff: (yawning) Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. (Wiggly guitar transition to Anthony & Murray are singing Bucket Of Dew) Anthony & Murray: (singing) Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Anthony: Hey! Murray: Hey! Anthony: Whoo! (4 wiggly color transition to the Song:Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar a scene where The Wiggles are playing with instruments while the Irish dancers are having a dance when the confetti falls from the sky) Anthony & Murray: (singing) Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day (Clouds transition to the Song: Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) A scene where Dorothy are gonna have a dance with Murray, Jeff & Greg. While, 2 Wiggly Dancers & Anthony join them together.) Dorothy: Come on, everybody Let's dance. Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with The Other Wiggles singing) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with The Other Wiggles singing) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Greg: (singing) First you take your hands And you put them on your hips. You sway from side to side And let your backbone split. Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with The Other Wiggles singing) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with The Other Wiggles singing) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Greg: (singing) Next, you turn your head You turn it from side to side Dorothy: Everybody dancing Then you shake your hands. It's really out of sight. Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: (She giggles.) Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: Keep dancing. Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Greg: (singing) Dorothy, (with the Other Wiggles singing.) Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: (She giggles.) (Feathersword transition to Captain Feathersword feels unhappy cause he forgot his birthday.) Captain Feathersword: (feeling sad) Ahoy there, me hearties. (Waves crashing transition to the Song:Havenu Shalom Alechem a scene where The Wiggles are playing their instruments while the shalom dancers to have a dance in Hebrew) Greg: (singing) Havenu shalom alechem Havenu shalom alechem Havenu shalom alechem Havenu shalom, shalom, shalom alechem (with The Other Wiggles singing) Havenu shalom alechem Havenu shalom alechem Havenu shalom alechem Havenu shalom, shalom, shalom alechem Greg: (singing) Shalom, shalom, shalom alechem Shalom, shalom, shalom alechem Shalom, shalom, shalom alechem (with The Other Wiggles singing) Shalom havenu, shalom havenu, shalom alechem (Shot transition to Greg & Michael Fincke are talking about an astronaut from NASA in space) (4 wiggly colours transition to the Song:Walking On The Moon a scene where The Wiggles are wearing their spacesuits at the NASA) Murray: Come on, everyone, let's go walking on the moon. Greg: (singing) Walking on the moon (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking on the moon) Greg: (singing) Bouncing oh so high (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking on the moon) Greg: (singing) Floating for so long (Murray: Floating for so long) Greg: (singing) Leaping steps so wide (Murray: Leaping) Greg: (singing) Jumping in the air (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking on the moon) Greg: (singing) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking, walking) Greg: (singing) Walking on the moon (Murray: We love walking on the moon Wow, the Earth looks blue from here) Greg: (singing) Bouncing here and there (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Doo-bee doo-wup-doo) Greg: (singing) Push up from the ground (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Doo-bee doo-wup-doo) Greg: (singing) Stretch your legs so long (Murray: Stretch up your legs) Greg: (singing) Ten steps in one bound (Murray: In one bound) Greg: (singing) Big blue earth so far (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Doo-bee doo-wup-doo) Greg: (singing) Like a blue balloon Greg: (singing) But now we're walking (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking, walking) Greg: (singing) We're walking on the moon Yes, we love walking on the moon (Murray: Houston, we have no problems) (G'day Australia!) Greg: (singing) Walking on the moon (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking on the moon) Greg: (singing) Bouncing oh so high (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking on the moon) Greg: (singing) Floating for so long Leaping steps so wide Jumping in the air (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking on the moon) Greg: (singing) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walking, walking) Greg: (singing) Walking on the moon (Clouds transition to Anthony plays "Pipers Waltz" on the tin whistle) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2006 Category:Unfinished Transcripts